Holly Holy
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: A one shot that describes what happened to Dill in the aftermath of their revival.


"You need to go get in the bathtub!"

That was the first thing that my Aunt Rachel said to me as soon as we entered the house. I didn't say a word back to her as I took off the soaking wet bedsheet that laid over my body. I bet it's nowhere as heavy as Aunt Rachel's heart. As I rubbed the water out of my eyes, I heard Aunt Rachel gasp as she looked out the window. I ran to go see what she was staring at and I gasped too as I saw Jem and Scout standing there with Atticus as he draped his coat over Scout's naked body. Poor Scout, what have I done?

"And to think that Mr. Moorehead is there, too! And Mrs. Moorehead!"

"Mr. Moorehead? The preacher man?"

"Yes, he's standing right there with Atticus and Jean Louise, and oh my god, Jean Louise! She's naked!"

"I know," I said, my voice reduced to a sinking thud.

"Why was she naked Charles Baker Harris?" She asked as she turned back around to face me again. She was so shook up that I swore she was going to start crying.

"We were baptizing her," I replied, my voice getting squeakier by the minute.

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Actually, it explains everything. We wanted her to be closer to God..."

"You're getting closer to God, young man!"

"Aunt Rachel, what do you think we were doing?"

"Charles, I am so mortified not only for myself but for Atticus and I just really don't want to think about what you were doing."

"I told you already."

"Go upstairs and take a bath. I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night."

"What about dinner?"

"You can eat in the dining room alone tonight. I'll set out a plate for you."

"All right."

That was all I said as I gave up and made my way up the stairs. I began to cry as I got to the upper part of the staircase. I didn't want to give my aunt the satisfaction of seeeing me cry. My tears weren't really for her but for Jem and mostly Scout. I sobbed as soon as I turned the tub faucet on and I didn't stop even after I had been soaking for a good few minutes. I would give anything to be in her shoes; to be the one who got caught naked. I could go back to Mississippi to recover and not think twice about it. Scout was stuck here and had to deal with this mess. Does she hate me? Oh God, what would I do if she does?

"Your dinner is ready when you are, Charles," Aunt Rachel told me as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Aunt Rachel."

"Oh, just eat something, please! I don't want you going to bed on an empty stomach; you'll be up all night rading the cupboards!"

"Okay," I replied with a sigh. She knew me too well.

I never did get out of the tub until I heard her shut her bedroom door behind her. I drained out the water, dried myself off and went to my bedroom to put on a pair of pajamas. I knew by now that on nights like these when I was in trouble to go right to bed after dinner. It's lonely eating dinner in a big dining room like my aunt has all alone. I woofed down my chicken with dressing and summer vegetables and chugged my milk. I wasn't going to eat here any longer than I had to. As I went to go put the dishes in the sink, I was shocked to find Scout and Jem at my back door. I was even more shocked to find Scout wearing a dress.

"Open up!" Jem said as he rapped at the door again. I ran to open it and braced myself for what they had to say. If it wasn't nice, I couldn't blame them.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as they stepped inside.

"Atticus said it was all right for us to come," Scout said as I shut the door behind them.

"We can't stay long but we just wanted you to know that we have no hard feelings and neither does Atticus," Jem explained.

"Well, that's good," I replied, an understatement, really. "No hard feelings from me either."

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Scout asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay," Jem said as he slugged me on the arm. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

"You got it."

Jem was the first one out the door as was usual for him. Scout just kind of stood at the doorway and stared at me as her brother made his head start. Just as I was about to wonder what she was doing, she gave my lips a sweet kiss that I happily returned. For all she's worth, she is the sweetest girl I ever met.

"Scout," her brother finally called for her. "Come on!"

"I better go," she said.

"You better," I agreed.

She didn't look back as she walked away. Actually, it was more like ran away so she could catch up with her brother. I stopped watching as they caught up with each other and then headed for home. I was relieved that I could go to bed now feeling much better.

"Charles," I heard Aunt Rachel's voice echo through the house from upstairs. "Who was that?"

"Jem and Scout, Aunt Rachel. Everything's all right."

"Good, now go to bed!"

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
